


Three Days Closer

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Days Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

The surf is just kissing the higher tide line when Henry settles onto a deck chair to call Chris. Cold beer in one hand, phone in the other, he gives himself a moment to relish the flip and turn of anticipation in his stomach. The call Sunday? It was warm and happy and left him feeling great. Today he's three days closer to seeing Chris again and he can't wait.

Flipping open his phone he hits speed dial. Chris is number one, his mother? Well now she's number two.

Chris is just settling in on the couch with his dinner - _more_ stupid chicken - when his phone rings. He glances at the caller ID, his whole face transformed when he sees it's Henry. "Hey you," he answers, hitting the mute button on the remote. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Henry says with a huge grin. "I had a rather spectacular day. Walking a little stiffly from working out, though, but even that feels good. I got my schedule. Not a weekend in it for at least a month." 

"That's great," Chris says. "Don't mind me, I just got my dinner brought up, but I won't munch into your ear, I promise." He grins. "So, what was so spectacular about your day?" he asks, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Munch away. I just got done. Chicken. I'm sick of chicken and fish and hard boiled eggs." Taking a sip from his bottle, he stretches. "I'm not supposed to be drinking, I reckon, yet here I am. Anyway, it was mostly getting my schedule. I detest knowing my time is spoken for but not knowing how, you know? At least now I know I'll have some free time. Some you time, I hope," he dares to say.

Chris laughs. They're both on the same "diet" and if he never sees another boneless skinless chicken breast, it'll be too soon. "Lots of me time," he promises. "We've got another couple of weeks on the Avengers. There's a couple of scenes in Cleveland and a few in New York but I should have my weekends free."

"If it's easier, I can come to you . . . though that might be a little more obvious than you coming back here. I just know I want to see you. I miss you," he says with a smile. "More than I thought I could after such a short time."

"Me too," Chris confesses. "For now, I think it's easier if I just come back to L.A. but I don't see why you can't come out to see me at some point. Anyone asks, we'll just say we're friends. I bet if we got really in their faces about it and joked we're having a bromance, they'd probably actually leave us alone."

"I can't deny the truth of that," Henry answers with a laugh. "They do like their bromances. So how was your day?" he asks after a short pause. "Did you have a good one?" _Did you think of me as much as I thought of you all day?_

"Yeah, but I'm finding it harder than usual to keep my mind on work," Chris says, poking at his vegetables.

"You, too, huh?" Henry relaxes, then, hiking a foot up to prop against the deck rail. "I catch myself daydreaming. Thinking about Friday night." He pauses again, then, "I got my tests back today."

Chris sits up straighter, heart starting to race. "Yeah?"

Just that fast the urgency in Chris's voice has Henry tipping downward a bit. "Yeah," he murmurs, his voice rough with emotion. "It's official. I'm clean."

"That's brilliant," Chris says, sliding a hand over his cock, through his jeans. Acknowledging the urge, the hard ripple of lust and need that goes through him at the words. "I didn't expect anything different," he's quick to add, "but I wouldn't want us to take us any chances. Mine should be in tomorrow."

"It's all I can think about," Henry finally admits, letting the full force of his desire sound in the words. "You inside me, nothing but skin and lube and want between us."

Chris groans, pressing his hand harder against his groin. "Are we supposed to make an effort to not have this turn into phone sex?" he teases.

Slumping down a little more in the chair, Henry takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. "I'm not sure why we'd do that. Your voice in my ear is better than most of the sex I've had up to this point put together. With the exception of last weekend, of course."

Chris laughs. "I'm glad to hear it," he says. "I don't suppose you have Big Blue handy?"

Henry's answering groan has nothing to do with sexual tension this time. "I really need to go shopping at Cit," he mutters, then answers Chris, "I'm on the deck, but I can go inside."

"I can hold on while you do," Chris says, taking the opportunity to get a few more bites of dinner in. 

The excitement that washes over Henry causes him to actually pause and have to stretch that energy out. He grunts softly, continuing on and into his room, stripping as he goes. "I'm here," he finally says, settling on the edge of the bed, reaching for the drawer that contains his lone sex toy.

"And naked?" Chris guesses with a smile.

"Completely," Henry responds. "And hard. God, Chris, I'm so bloody hard."

Exhaling roughly, Chris rubs over the bulge in his jeans, his dinner set aside completely. "Good," he says. "Lube up the dildo."

Henry's about to have phone sex. With his dominant. _His_ dominant. He shudders. Hard. And he reaches for the lube. "Yes, sir. Putting you on speaker, if it's okay," he murmurs, setting the phone in the cradle and hitting the button.

"Absolutely," Chris says, sitting back, his eyes closed, imagining the scene on the other end.

Henry's sure the squelch of the lube can be heard over the line as he thickly coats "Big Blue." He rolls his eyes at the nickname, but smiles. "Ready, sir," he finally says, flexing his hand restlessly to keep from palming his cock.

"Hold on," Chris orders, unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock. Fingers wrapped around his aching flesh, he nods. "Fuck yourself with it. Just the head at first."

Chris has a voice. _The_ voice. Henry's convinced that dominants are born with it, and he was born with the ability--the need--to respond to it. He does now, murmuring another, "yes, sir" before he lies back and swirls the head of the dildo around his hole, just to get himself wet. He pushes, hissing softly as he eases the head inside. "There," he says, his breath short for a moment as he works through the slight burn.

"Work it in and out. Tease yourself," Chris says, cock jerking sharply at the sounds Henry's making. How good and hot his boy sounds.

Groaning softly, Henry does as he's told. "Feels big right now," he murmurs, pushing it in a little further, than pulling it out again only to start all over. "Burns a little. Like you will . . . " he anticipates, his breath catching the next time he eases in.

"Yeah, but I won't tease you," Chris says, stroking slowly. As slowly as his self-control will allow right now. "Not that first time. That first time you'd better be prepped, because I am going to fuck you so hard."

"Yes, please," Henry breathes, stopping everything for a moment as he thinks about that. As he commits this feeling, right now, to memory. "I want that. So much."

"You'd better," Chris tells him. "Because I'm going to keep fucking you all weekend long. No matter how sore you are. You're going to still be feeling me for the whole week after."

A flash of dread hits Henry. He doesn't call the shots anymore. It's not just about his pleasure. The dread turns to abject pleasure, and he shudders. Hard. "Close," he warns, and he hasn't even touched his dick.

"Push it all the way in and turn it on," Chris says, hand moving harder and faster over his cock. "And don't come yet."

 _Don't come yet._ Easier said than done! Still, Henry obeys, splaying his legs open wide and pushing the heavy latex deep within himself. An image of what he must look like flashes before his eyes as he turns on the vibrator, rising up on his toes with the new surge of sensation. "Fuck!" he spits out, clamping down hard to keep from coming.

Chris groans. The sounds Henry's making are killing him. "Can you come without touching yourself?" he asks, so close himself it's all he can do to hold out.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes, please. Please can I come?!" Henry begs, close to babbling in his need.

"Yeah." Chris nods, twisting his hand roughly over the crown. "Come for me. Let me hear it."

All it takes is a gentle tilt and the buzz against his sweet spot sends him over. Shouting into the otherwise quiet room, Henry tumbles over both physically and mentally when he realizes he's doing what he's doing because Chris-- _his_ dom--wants him to.

One more tug combined with hearing Henry on the other end of the phone and Chris is spilling over his fingers, hot and thick and heavy. "Good boy," he murmurs when he can, holding the image in his mind as long as he can. "I wish I was there."

Henry nods, despite the fact that they're on the phone. It takes him a few seconds to get the breath to answer. "Me too," he murmurs. "How do you feel about cuddling?" He'll blame the endorphins--and the phone anonymity—later.

"I don't mind it as a rule," Chris says, thinking of all the boys he's been willing to throw an arm around at Citadel, "but I think - with you - it might become one of my favourite things."

Henry's smiling so big he forgets to answer right away. Finally, he sighs. "Friday needs to get here. Should I pick you up or meet you somewhere?" he asks, easing the vibrator away and turning it off.

"You could meet me at my place," Chris suggests. "There's a key in a magnetic lock box under the window."

"That sounds good. Text me your address sometime in the next couple of days." Turning onto his side, Henry watches the moonlit water lap against the beach. "Tell me something I don't know about you," he asks, burrowing down and getting comfortable.

"I like sleeping naked," Chris says with a smile. "And I tend to walk around the house with nothing but my shorts on when I'm home alone. And sometimes not even my shorts."

Henry grins. "I'm going to like it around your place," he answers. "A lot."

"Yeah, well, I also expect my guests to adopt my dress code," Chris teases, wiping his fingers on his napkin and stretching out on the couch."

Ahh . . . I see how it is. I'll pack light, then," Henry shoots back. "God, just sitting here talking about it has me all excited. Two days. Tomorrow's meetings are going to seem extra long."

"I'd suggest sending me dirty texts but we'd probably be pressing our luck," Chris muses, thinking he could lay here all evening and talk to Henry.

"We should get throwaway phones for that," Henry suggests with what comes suspiciously close to a giggle. "No way to trace them to each other, and never any specifics. Except maybe a reference or two to the size of your cock. You could call me sugar and babe . . . ." He's laughing by the time he's through.

"Don't tempt me," Chris says, laughing heartily. "You have no idea how many of my rules I'm tempted to break now that we're together."

"Tempting you to break rules is sexy," Henry murmurs. "Apparently you have a lot more rules than I do."

"They're just small ones. All the small ones that make up the big ones," Chris says, wondering if he's making any sense. "Like having you blow me at the side of the road where anyone could have stumbled on us." "Oh! Yeah. That would definitely have been a rule for me if I had _ever_ thought it would happen," Henry agrees with a chuckle. "That was fun. You taste so good, and I'm addicted to the feel of your cock on my tongue. The heaviness of it . . . "

Chris grins. "You're addicted already?"

"Are you kidding me? I was addicted last Friday night. I can't believe how fast this is all moving. But I like it."

"Me too," Chris says, unable to stop smiling. "Tell me more about your day?" he asks, knowing Henry will see right through him, that he just wants to keep him on the line, hear his voice, have them talk.

Good. Henry doesn't want to hang up, either, and it's reassuring to know that neither does Chris. "Well, it started with my text to you. I was lying in bed and didn't want to get up, so I sent you the good morning. Once I finally roused my arse out of bed I went for a quick surf. You've perfectly spoiled me for the sport, by the way. Then I had a couple of chemical reads for some walk-ons and a costume fitting, and finally a meeting with production where they finally gave me schedule. After that I couldn't wait to get home to talk to you, to tell you I'm free for the next few weekends."

Chris smiles. "Best part of my day," he says.

"Mine too, Chris. Absolutely." Stretching, then getting up, Henry starts moving through the house turning off lights and locking his door. "I miss you," he murmurs as he's walking down the hall, his ass reminding him of their earlier play.

"I miss you, and as you can probably tell, I'm doing everything I can to stop from having to end this call," Chris says. "What are you doing now?" he asks, the sounds on the other end telling him Henry's moving around.

"Shutting things down for the night. I'm pleasantly buzzing on you and I just want to curl up in bed and drift off when the dreaded end of this call comes." Padding back into the bedroom, Henry lies down so he can watch the surf.

"Are you still naked?" Chris gets up and places his plate on the trolley, rolling it back outside his room for collection.

"Mmhm. Naked and comfortable and relaxed." He leaves off the "getting hard, again" part for now.

"Good. Hold on. I'm going to get into bed," Chris says, heading for the bedroom, his phone put down for a second on the dresser as he tugs his t-shirt over his head and drops his jeans in a pile.

Henry smiles, stretching out and working to hear the subtle sounds coming over the line. It's not proximity, but it's something. He can even hear the jeans hit the floor and once more anticipation flows through him.

Chris crawls into bed with his phone and pulls the covers up around the tops of his thighs, his cock still out, bare, half-hard again. "I'm back." "Good. I'm lying here listening to your clothes hitting the floor and getting all hot and bothered again," Henry answers with a smile.

"Are you?" Chris grins. "That's funny. Me too. Maybe we should jack off together," he suggests, already wrapping his fingers around his cock.

"You, sir, have the most fantastic ideas." Henry's eyes close as he imagines Chris doing just that, his long, lean, built body stretched out on a hotel bed. He gives a soft exhale as he palms his cock, licking his lips and clearing his throat.

"Mm." Chris strokes slowly, watching his flesh swell to fill his palm, the tip wet, glistening. "I don't think I've jacked off this much since I was a teenager."

"It's so much more fun now, though," Henry says with a soft breath outward as he twists his fingers over the head of his dick. "Everything is more fun now."

"One of these times I want to watch," Chris says with a smile, listening for even the smallest sound coming from the other end. "If I can keep my hands off you."

"You'll have me all shy," Henry murmurs.

"And blushing?"

"I've never blushed so much in my life as I have since I've met you!" Henry shoots back, laughing, his cock forgotten for a moment. "Not for all the doms in Citadel who have tried to do their worst to me."

"That's because they don't know less is more," Chris says with a laugh. "They're too busy being big bad doms."

"You know, that's proven to be very true in my case." Henry shifts again, turning over onto his side, momentarily more titillated by the conversation than the actual touching. "I've not really responded as well to the hardass doms as I have the ones who are slightly devious."

"Yeah?" Chris chuckles. "We might have to test that out. Try a few different scenarios."

"I'm looking forward to trying everything with you, even if I've done it a hundred times. It's like it's all new."

"Even this? Jacking off?" Chris works his cock a little harder, his palm slick with precome.

Henry can hear him, hear the hitch in his breath, the quick little intakes and the sound of his palm-- _God_ \--he can hear the sound of Chris jacking off. He swallows, then nods, and then he forces himself to answer out loud, stretching out on his back again and resting his hand on his cock. Still, he doesn't stroke himself. Listening is more important. "Even this. I've never done this, had phone sex, until you."

Chris's cock throbs at the thought. "I need to get you to do up a checklist for me," he says. If Henry's anything like himself, if he does have one on file with the club, it's not up-to-date.

"I'll get right on it," Henry answers while the shiver runs through him. He's sure Chris can hear the excitement in his voice. "Christ, Chris, I can't wait to see you again." Once again he begins moving his hand, stroking himself off. It's so much better than when he's alone.

"Me too," Chris chokes out, hand furiously working his cock. "Me too. Oh god. Henry. Come for me. Come on. Let me hear you."

The passion in Chris's voice, the hint of command, goes a long way toward bridging the gap from Henry's slow start to getting close to coming. "I'm close," he breathes out, working his own cock just as fast, "I'm close, Chris . . . fuck!" Faster still, and finally he cries out, painting his hand, belly and the sheets with his come.

Hearing Henry come is all Chris needs. In an instant, he's coming as well, cock spurting over his fingers, spattering his stomach, his stomach muscles clenching again and again. "Oh, god," he breathes, licking his lips. "Good boy."

Panting, still holding tight to his cock with no mind to it at all, Henry bathes in the warmth of the afterglow . . . and more so of the praise. He murmurs Chris's name again, curling into a ball and pulling up the covers.

Chris reaches for a tissue, wiping his hand and his stomach. "Will I sound like an idiot if I tell you again how much I miss you?"

"No. You'll sound like me," Henry says quietly, sure his smile can be heard. "I miss you, too."

Chris sighs. "I guess I should let you go," he says finally, softly. "Otherwise, we'll still be on the phone when we see each other."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Henry sighs. "Okay. I suppose I should sleep for a while. I'll work on my checklist for you tomorrow. During meetings."

"And I'll think of you working on it. During shooting," Chris says, knowing just how corny he sounds and finding he could care less.

"Are you going to be freaked out at all the things I've tried?"

"No." Chris shakes his head even though they're on the phone. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know. Considering the very basic thing I haven't done, I've done a lot of other stuff. Never dressed up like a wombat, though, just in case you were wondering," Henry adds, just to lighten the mood a bit.

Chris laughs. "What about a kangaroo?" But then he turns serious again. "I couldn't care less what you've done," he says. "There's still a first time for everything with us and - like we talked about - the whole thing that it's not Citadel, that you're not paying for it, that it's _us_ , that's what'll make it different and I'm pretty open, even about things I'm not into, so we're good."

Once again a warmth fills Henry and he nods mutely at the phone until he remembers. "Okay. Okay," he sighs again. "I can't wait to see you. I hope tomorrow is a good day."

"Me too. I'll send you my address and see you on Friday," Chris says, with a softer, "Night," before he finally hangs up. Staring at his phone. Stunned at how quickly all the years of being so careful, so private, so guarded, have gone out the window.

"Night," Henry whispers into the dial tone. Hanging up the phone, he lays it carefully on the night stand, his eyes not leaving it for a moment. Friday can't come soon enough.


End file.
